Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for re-route planning.
Related Art
There is known in the art for route planning and re-route planning.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,848,879 shows a system for determining a course of action for an aerial vehicle. The system handles different type of threats. The threats are related to a predetermined threshold time for maximum safe visibility by a vehicle. The system is arranged to detect threats, to store a planned route for the vehicle, to determine types of threats detected and to utilize the predetermined threshold times for each threat detected by the vehicle to determine whether the planned route may safely enter visibility range of each threat detected by the vehicle and to determine a first elapsed time that the planned route brings the vehicle within the visibility range of a first threat detected by the vehicle.